The present disclosure relates to a system for monitoring, detecting, and reporting or displaying information relating to the volume, amount and/or level of liquid retained in a beverage dispenser. This disclosure also relates to a system which provides a count-up timer operating in relation to beverage freshness.
The present disclosure relates to a level sensing system used with a server of the type having a dual wall thermal insulating container. This type of server is known as a vacuum insulated server. This type of server includes a controllable faucet for controllably dispensing beverage from the cavity of the server. This type of server is used with a beverage brewing system including a brewer to dispense a brewed beverage from the brewer directly into the server for subsequent dispensing. In such, a beverage brewing system the dispenser is spaced in close proximity to the brewer, generally underneath a brewing funnel so that as beverage is dispensed from the brewing funnel it flows directly into a cavity of the container reducing potential exposure to the surrounding atmosphere and helping to maintain the thermal load in the beverage.
It is desirable to maintain the maximum temperature during the brewing process so that a maximum hold time can be achieved for the freshly brewed beverage. Beverage level sensors, as noted above, are used to identify how much beverage is contained in the server. Additionally, a beverage freshness countdown timer has been developed by the assignee of the present application. U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,771 to Hart shows a system in which dispensing of beverage into the server also initiates a countdown timer during which beverage is maintained in a heated condition.
Additional features and embodiments will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of drawings.
The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the disclosure that is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.